1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, a backlight module and a display apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, a backlight module and a display apparatus with light-emitting diodes.
2. Related Art
Since the commercialization of light emitting diode (LED), it is widely applied in various products in everyday life such as home appliances as well as indicator lights and light sources of various apparatuses because of its characteristics of long life expectancy, low power consumption and low temperature generated. In the recent years, LED is also applied in backlight modules of flat panel display devices.
As flat panel display devices are getting lighter, slimmer and more compact, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are applied in backlight modules of flat panel display devices to replace conventional fluorescent lamps, thus a thickness can be reduced. FIG. 1 is an illustration of conventional light emitting diodes applied in a backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 1 comprises a light-guiding plate 11 and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 12. The LEDs 12 are arranged in a row and are disposed adjacent to a light-incident surface 111 of the light-guiding plate 11, so that a light emitted by the LEDs 12 enters into the light-guiding plate 11 through the light-incident surface 111.
In order to enhance a brightness of the backlight module 1, high power LEDS are required. However, the high power LEDs have larger dimensions, so that a thickness of the light-guiding plate needs to be increased. Therefore, the light emitted by the high power LEDS can enter into the light-guiding plate. Unfortunately, such a requirement is not favorable for the demands of lightness and slimness of products.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the present invention to provide a lighting apparatus, a backlight module and a display apparatus which can still be slim while a brightness of emitted light can be enhanced in order to maintain the competitiveness in the markets.